


Roses are red

by Azucena_Insanity_Daee



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Artist Reader, Gen, Isekai, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azucena_Insanity_Daee/pseuds/Azucena_Insanity_Daee
Summary: You had an ordinary day...Till you woke up in animated Gotham. Will you meet your ship?
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader, Tim Drake/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd/Reader, Tim Drake/Reader
Kudos: 56





	Roses are red

Parents were gone. You know that, and your friends haven't spoken to you in days. You weren't on bad terms, but it exhausted you to be the first to speak to them. Teachers in the meantime overworked you, and you couldn't do anything. Nobody could. It was lonely, numbing. And to feel something, you fell into habits people would call bad. Nothing illegal, mind you, nor were you into legal drugs. No, pain. You discovered that sometimes it would wake you. Though it would leave ugly markings on your skin. Bruises, whatever it was, it was self-inflicted.   
It felt nice to not be numb, but in time, like with drugs, you needed more to calm yourself. Needed more to calm your soul. It was a constant battle you couldn't win, and you wondered, what would it be like to be in a different world. Perhaps live in Gotham?

A smile painted upon your lips a little. If you were there, life could be a bit more interesting. And the only numb thing would be the grey sky. Perhaps you could be someone else besides a normal citizen. You looked up at the moon and barely-there stars, maybe your demons would be your power. Like raven...the shadows your friends. The things you saw in the mirror willing to be controlled. Honestly, it was a nice fantasy. Closing your eyes you concentrated. There wasn't much to lose.

"I wish I could have the life I just thought of. Live in Gotham, a stable home, and the power to control my demons and use them to my advantage." Then you played in bed for what seemed hours. "If this comes true, I wanna have money and want a poly relationship with Tim and Jay. Because I don't want to be lonely again"

Maybe you were too drowsy, maybe that motivated you to say the last part in a drunken sleep. Shadows consumed you and you were asleep. Waking up the next morning was strange. No alarm clock. If you recalled, it was Friday and a school day. You frowned, getting out of your blanket nest and turning on your phone. According to it...it was Saturday morning. Had you slept that long? Maybe your Russian roulette sleep decided more than 24 hours were needed. God, your parents were going to kill you! Sure, they might be absent-minded most of the time, like strangers in your home, but they did notice something like this easily. You checked your messages hurriedly, only to find one from your mom. 

_Darling, we already sent the payment for your apartment and your school, no need to do it now! Tell us if you need anything. We miss you! Have fun in Gotham!_

What kind of Coraline shit was this?! This wasn't how your mother sounded like usually and Gotham wasn't real! It couldn't be! You frowned, answering back, deciding to take advantage of whatever high she was in. All you needed was coffee and some kind of strawberry cake to honor the red brothers. With determination, you changed, grabbed your things and left. The skies were grey, and people were chatty but untrusting looking tense every step of the way. Also, you were lost. It wasn't like comics gave you a basic Gotham map for you to follow, and this you realized, after much walking, wasn't your city. Took you hours before you found a Starbucks and asking for your drink. Honestly, you were relieved it existed here.

"...and Timmy, replacement, you gotta stop falling asleep on the computer!" A voice made your head snap towards the door. A familiar sleep-deprived teen and a man with a white streak had gotten into Starbucks. Oh god...it was your ship. Oh god, it was your fictional husbands. Oh god, you were fucking screwed. Eyes that could make you get lost...ocean blues and Lazarus pits fused into one. 

"You always carry me back anyways"

"That ain't the point"

They were together. They were boyfriends. Were you happy? Yes. Were you sad? A little. You needed a distraction, fast! You didn't want to look like a creeper or something! A notebook in your purse caught your attention, you brought it up and took a spare pencil. This would have to do for now. You started to sketch the two individuals, how it would be if they were together, smiling and holding hands. Your pencil shook slightly. Why were you affected? You barely got to this world, they didn't know you. And you only knew them by being essentially a stalker by reading into their lives. You barely even realized that you had drawn yourself sitting with them, making flower crowns and each one had one on. Jason was reading some book and Tim sleeping on a tree. More and more doodles you didn't remember making were appearing on your page. 

"Hey, you gotta problem?" You snapped your book closed, feeling all color drain from your face only to meet with Jason fucking Todd's face.

"No...I-I don't! sorry if it seemed like that. Just thinking...sorry, sorry"

"Jay, leave the poor girl alone" mumbled Tim placing a hand on his shoulder. "I don't think she was judging us."

"Sorry" Jason visibly relaxed with the youngers touch, confirming your suspicion. "Ever since this has become public people have been nasty about it"

"I-I get it...I was frowning because I couldn't get my drawing right off your face..." you noticed how creepy that sounded and quickly added a lie "uh schoolwork...we were told to observe and draw people in public Haha...." you nervously laughed, flustered. Oh god, you really should have been careful with your wishes and your words.

"Can we see?" Asked Tim curiously, sitting in front of you without asking.

"Uh, yes.Mr...?" you said, honestly you knew, and probably it was all over magazines. But saying it wasn't going to start a friendship, right? Unlike fanfiction, that didn't usually work well, or at least in your opinion. 

"Tim Drake, this is Jason." He answered simply offering you a tired smile.

"Y/N L/N" you stated while Jason took the chance to steal look over your sketchbook. And now you were more than dead. This was your sketchbook. All kinds of drawings of your favorite DC Characters were there. In watercolor, pencil, color, in every sense imaginable.

"Jason!" Scolded Tim grabbing the book only to freeze. Had they seen your NSFW art?

"Doll, give me 20 of these. I'll pay." Said Jason smirking at your blush, and judging by how red Tim was, it must be Red Robin fanart, or, jaytim as heroes fanart. 

"Wait...what?" You barely registered his words and your heart seemed to jump with glee "You liked it?! Uh...don't you think it's strange or something?!"

"Well, I mean, they are good. Plus, you say you were drawing us. So I wanted to see it. Don't worry, nobody else will know of your hero porn"

"Oh my god...this is humiliating" you mumbled hiding your face.

"She looks just like you when you're an embarrassed replacement" commented Jason laughing wildly.

"S-Shut up...she drew some of Red Hood too"

"That's because she thinks heroes are a sexy dork!"

"20 dollars for NSFW finished art and 15 for the fluff doodles!" You decided to interrupt then and here, not baring the embarrassment. 

"Ok, here is 100. Now let's print these out" said Jason holding out the money.

"I want some too..." said Tim with a small shy smile. You were ready to faint, both were paying and perhaps commissioning you, could this get any better?

"Sure..." in a daze, they both dragged you out. As if they knew you all their life. And all you could think was:

_Thank you, Universe._


End file.
